La pluie des souvenirs
by Ana-no-baka
Summary: Elle l'aime, il doit partir. Elle espère, sans cesse. Et elle se souvient...


Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ce os, je crois même que c'est peut-être celui que je prefere.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

* * *

La pluie des souvenirs

Il pleut... j'ai toujours détesté la pluie. Mes pensées me tiraillent, mais je ne peux pas oublier tout ces moments, tout ces souvenirs. Ma première mission avec lui, il faisait le même temps, je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre. " Ino arrête de râler on dirait Shikamaru " avaient été les seuls mots du long trajet qui nous avait attendu. Mes vêtements collaient, mes cheveux ruisselaient, je n'espérais qu'une chose, la fin de cette mission. Ou du moins que la pluie cesse car être avec Kakashi-sensei ne me dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire même.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours admiré. Il était un jour venu nous voir à l'école des kunoichis, ses techniques avaient émerveillé l'enfant que j'étais. J'étais même allée le voir pour lui demander si un jour moi aussi je connaitrais des techniques pareilles. Malgré son masque j'ai vu qu'il souriait. " Tu deviendras une grande et belle kunoichi, j'en suis sur " avait-il dit en posant une main sur ma tête et en ébouriffant ma chevelure blonde. A ce moment là je crois m'être dit que c'était surement lui mon prince charmant. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, je mourais d'envie de revoir ce beau ninja si gentil.

A 12 ans, quand je suis devenue genin, j'ai apprit qu'il était le sensei de Sakura. J'étais heureuse, je me disais que je pourrais le voir souvent, faire des missions avec lui, apprendre à le connaitre. Mais Shikamaru, Choji et moi, nous avions déjà Asuma-sensei. Je verse une larme invisible avec toute cette pluie qui tombe sur mon visage. Asuma-sensei...

Je n'ai réalisé sa mort qu'au moment où Kakashi-sensei était venu nous voir et nous avait dit,  
" Ino, Shikamaru, Choji vous formez l'équipe 10 mais maintenant Asuma n'est plus là, je deviens votre nouveau sensei ". Mes coéquipiers n'avaient prononcé aucun mot et avaient disparu. Moi j'avais juste fondu en larmes. Kakashi-sensei s'était assis près de moi, sans parler, et à mon grand étonnement il m'avait attiré contre lui, m'offrant son épaule pour pleurer. " Je sais que c'est dur, mais je suis là " m'avait-il murmuré.

Ensuite les missions se sont enchainées, la nouvelle équipe 10, il était toujours là pour rattraper mon corps après ma technique de transposition, ou même pour me protéger tout simplement. Combien d'attaques m'étant destinées a-t-il repoussé ?

Un jour j'ai voulu 'tenter ma chance', c'était une nuit de mission. Shikamaru et Choji dormaient paisiblement, la lune était pleine décorant le ciel noir parsemé d'une multitude d'étoiles. J'admirais cette nuit en m'approchant de lui.  
" - C'est à mon tour de surveiller, avais-je murmuré.  
- Je vais rester avec toi.  
- C'est gentil, mais allez dormir, ne vous inquiétez pas, pas pour moi.  
- Ino, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Euh rien... rien du tout, avais-je dit en rougissant, mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous ne montrez jamais votre visage ? "  
Il ne m'avait pas répondu, la tête baisée, il m'ignorait. Et par un acte inconsidéré j'avais détourné son visage vers moi, plongeant mon regard dans son unique œil visible. J'avais déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, malgré le tissu qui me séparait de lui, je me souviens avoir frémit à ce contact furtif. J'avais ensuite bredouillé quelques excuses, l'empêchant de prendre la parole. Je m'étais sentie tellement honteuse que j'en avais fuit et au petit matin j'avais agit comme si de rien n'était.

Aujourd'hui je suis là devant cette stèle, celle des héros du village. Hatake Kakashi, son nom n'est pas gravé dessus, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au jour où j'ai faillit le perdre. Un jour de pluie. L'ennemi était si puissant, il m'avait ordonné de ne pas interférer dans ce combat. Moi j'avais peur, peur pour Shikamaru et Choji dont on c'était séparé, peur pour lui qui combattait sous mes yeux effarés, peur de le perdre.  
_Ce ninja le repousse violemment, il atterrit contre un arbre, il se relève difficilement, crache du sang, je cours vers lui mais il hurle pour empêcher ça. Il a relevé son bandeau frontal, dévoilant le sharingan, je vois qu'il s'essouffle, je voudrais me rendre utile, mais je suis pétrifiée. Le ninja copieur compose des signes et fonce sur cet adversaire avec les milles oiseaux, je n'ose pas regarder. Une fois le choc passé, je relève doucement les yeux et vois deux corps gisant à terre, je cours vers Kakashi-sensei. Il vit encore mais ses blessures sont graves, il y a ce katana qui le transperce. Il me voit et sourit, il murmure des paroles incompréhensibles, les mains tremblantes je compose des mudras et commence difficilement à le soigner. J'ai si peur, mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie torrentielle pour finir par rejoindre son corps ensanglanté. J'enlève le katana et vois qu'aucun organe vital n'est touché, j'émets un léger soupir de soulagement tout en continuant de le soigner._ Quel horrible moment.

Mais maintenant je suis là, observant le nom d'Uchiwa Obito, une fleur à la main, comme il me l'avait demandé.  
" - Je pars en mission, seul. J'ai déjà prévenu tes coéquipiers.  
- Kakashi-sensei quand partez-vous et pour combien de temps ?  
- D'ici un quart d'heure je ne serais plus là, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette mission.  
- Je vois...  
- Ino, j'ai une faveur à te demander. "  
Mon regard avait répondu à l'affirmative à ma place, il m'avait conduite à la stèle qui se trouve en face de moi maintenant. Je me souviens de tous les mots qu'il avait prononcé, " Uchiwa Obito, son nom est ici depuis la troisième grande guerre des shinobis. C'était mon coéquipier, mon ami, je ne cesse de regretter mon erreur... Tous les jours, dès que je peux, je viens ici pour penser au passé. Je voudrais que durant mon absence tu viennes ici à ma place. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais..." je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de finir et j'avais accepté sa requête. Il s'était alors posé devant cette pierre des héros, avait chuchoté quelques mots. Et puis sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait retiré son masque. Il s'était avancé vers moi murmurant " Je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton geste... ". Il avait caressé ma joue, approchant ses lèvres des miennes et déposant un doux baiser. Il m'avait chuchoté une promesse dans le creux de l'oreille et avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée. " Je reviendrais, je te le promets. " ces mots avaient résonné dans mon esprit, aujourd'hui encore je les entends, ils sont gravés dans mon cœur.

Je tente de ravaler un sanglot mais échoue pour fondre en larme. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne, Shikamaru. Je murmure un alors malgré ces pleurs qui m'étouffent.  
- Toujours pas de nouvelles, me répond mon coéquipier.  
- Je vois... excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.  
Tu te retournes et commence à marcher, mon ami.

Ça fait plus d'un an, que je viens ici tous les jours et que je me retrouve seule à pleurer, je ne cesse d'espérer, d'attendre son retour, n'osant à peine imaginer ce qui a pu lui arriver. J'ai froid. La nuit a reprit son règne éphémère, je suis restée là tout ce temps. Avec la pluie je ne sais même plus si je pleure. Je dépose ma fleur sur la stèle et lui tourne le dos, prête à partir. Je fais quelques pas mais un bruit m'interpelle, je crois le reconnaitre, je n'ose pas me retourner.  
" - Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas tenir mes promesses... "  
Je me retourne doucement, j'ai peur de découvrir que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Et je finis par le voir, assis sur la stèle, ma fleur à la main. Je retiens un cri mais pas mes larmes, je ne peux pas décrire le sentiment qui m'envahit. Je cours vers lui et le prends brusquement dans mes bras, je pleure, je souris. Il répond à mon étreinte et me serre fort contre lui.  
- Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas, Kakashi-sensei.  
- Non tu ne rêves pas, me murmure-t-il.  
- J'ai eu si peur...  
Il me prend délicatement les mains et me donne la fleur comme s'il m'offrait son cœur. Nous restons un moment immobiles, mes mains tenant la fleur, protégées par les siennes. La pluie s'abat sur nous, arrosant nos visages, mon regard est porté sur cette fleur si unique à mes yeux, je vois les gouttes d'eau perler sur elle comme la rosée du matin. Il repousse doucement ma main droite contre moi, la fleur se retrouvant contre mon cœur, il garde mon autre main dans la sienne, nos doigts se mêlent pour ne former plus qu'un. Je sens qu'il relève mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement, puis il me chuchote :  
- Comment va Obito ?  
- Il va bien, nous avons beaucoup parlé tout les deux...


End file.
